Oh please
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Dastan needs to ask Garsiv a question. It's funny, fluffy, and brotherly Garstiv  Not in the slashy sort of way


Oh Please

Garsiv growled to himself as he entered his chambers, seething after the long day of being taught the most boring subjects known to man by the most boring men known to creation; it was so annoying, why did he have to know about manners and protocol anyway? Why bother with things as dull as that when there were important things, like battle skills and sword drills, to learn instead?

And now he was just looking forward to getting a bath so he could wash any scent of books and perfume from himself, that way it would be easier for him to replace them with those that came from long rides and sword practice. A self-satisfied smirk plastered itself onto his face at the thought of defeating opponents and hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal once more.

But then he froze in his tracks as something _moved _behind him. He clenched his fists and closed both of his eyes as tightly as he could, growling through gritted teeth as he identified the lurker. "_Dastan_..." he snarled, "How many times have I told you-"

He heard his little brother give a small snort of dismissal, then footsteps as the boy came into view. "Honestly, Gar, would I have come in here if I didn't _have _to?"

Garsiv glared, wishing he could get the little brat into a headlock and maybe remove that sarcastic grin once and for all. "I don't care if there's a man wielding Greek Fire chasing you," he snarled, "Do _not _invade my chambers!"

Dastan actually seemed to sulk a little at that. "What if there's a man chasing me with lots of metal spikes?"

"_Tch_."

"If he's got a catching claw?"

"...you _need _to be _caught_, Dastan..."

Dastan rolled his eyes, giving Garsiv a mock-bow and wobbling as the dramatic move made him lose balance and nearly fall over. "You're such a _good _big brother, Gar, so _wise _and full of _understanding_, as well as many other things..."

Garsiv raised an eyebrow. "Did you come in here just to babble nonsense?"

Dastan shook his head, adapting a very cross look that was almost a pout. "No...actually I needed to ask if..." the rest of his words were lost as his voice reached such a soft pitch that Garsiv couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"What's that, Dastan?"

Dastan flinched a bit and scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly possessed of a supierior sort of look. "I said that I need to ask if..."

Garsiv almost slapped him. "OUT WITH IT!"

Dastan sighed deeply, closing his eyes and thinking it over for a long moment, probably weighing his options and trying to find some way out of what he was about to ask. "I needed to ask if you'll help me train..." he mumbled

Garsiv actualy felt his left eye twitch. "_You_," he said so slowly that a turtle could have beaten him, "Want _me_...to help _you_...train?"

Dastan flinched at every sylable. "_Yes_," he grated, "I can't figure out how the armour works..."

Well, Dastan _was _Garsivs' little brother, and that meant that there really was only one thing he could say. "No."

Dastan really nearly fell over that time. "What?" he yelped, appalled, "Why not?"

Garsiv rolled his eyes. "If anyone sees me helping you my reputation will be ruined. Ask Tus; he neither has nor cares about a reputation."

Dastan shook his head rapidly. "But Tus isn't...and he's not...and why can't you do it?"

"I just told you, or is your hearing as good as your skills with a sword now?"

Dastan huffed in annoyance. "_Please_, Garsiv? I'll stop annoying you for a month!"

"A month?"

"A month!"

"Nowhere near long enough to make up for the _Sheol _you're going to put me through during the training."

"Garsiv, please!"

"No."

Dastan decided it was time to get even more annoying in hopes that Garsiv would say yes just to make him shut up. "Please please please?"

Garsiv wanted to start banging Dastans' head into something. Maybe an axe...or a spiked wall..."No."

That was when Dastan decided to play dirty. "But _Garsiv_," he whimpered, looking up at his brother with massive eyes and looking like he was about to start crying hysterically at any moment. "_Please_?"

Garsiv wanted to look away, to punch his little brother in the face and then order him to leave, but found that he couldn't. Those eyes were so blue and so full of pleading, like life itself depended on Garsivs' answer, they were also full of...well...innocence wasn't actually the word he was looking for...he doubted that Dastan had an innocent partical in him. But that was beside the point. He could already tell that if he said no again odds were that he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life; he could already feel people giving him horrible looks and taunting him with the fact that he'd denied his little brother help, which would probably make Dastan get himself killed in battle oneday, and it would be all his fault. He couldn't do that, could he? Well, actually, he could, but people would look at him strangely and Tus would never let him live it down, which meant that he almost choked to death as he glumly swallowed his pride. He'd have to kill something later to make up for it; probably Dastan...he'd make a good target. "_Fine_..." he growled, "But if you make _one _mistake, if _one _person sees us, I'll break your neck. Then I'll chop off your hands and slap you with them. Then I'll break your neck again..."

He would have continued with every grisly threat he knew, but then Dastan hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breathe, let alone hiss threats and profanity for the desired amount of time.

"Thanks Gar!" Dastan said happily, "I like you as well!"

Garsiv hissed in irritation. "I never said that I _like _you, Dastan. I just _tolerate _you."

Dastan rolled his eyes. "Oh _please_..."


End file.
